Untouchable
by Little A Granger
Summary: [TyKa. Rated T for the unlady like language]. Tyson and Kai haven't been dating for very long and already the champion is discovering that Kai has so many barriers. It's frustrating for Tyson because he just can't keep his hands off the Hiwatari, but it tares him in half when Kai takes two steps back every time Tyson asks for affection. [Dedicated to my fiancee].
1. Chapter 1

**Untouchable.  
KaixTyson.  
Part 1 – Tell me you love me and show it!**

I've never met someone who is so defensive about the thought of people touching him.

No matter how I try to resist the urge to keep my hands off him, there is always the odd moment where I just have to kiss him or hold his hand, just to relieve some frustration inside me. I was so proud to have him as my partner, I mean look at him! He's so perfect in every way despite that he has so many insecurities.

"Come on Kai, I haven't had a kiss from you all day." I leant forward towards him and pouted my lips at him playfully.

But he just shifted his face from away from me and rose up onto his feet. He brushed off the field grass among his figure and shrugged coldly. "I need to stop at Kenny's on the way back to the dojo Tyson." Kai spoke in a weak tone.

 _Did I upset him again? Urgh I can't take this anymore._

"Kai, do you not love me?" I rose to my feet too with my heart on my sleeve. "You never tell me that you love me and it hurts you know."

Suddenly the tension in the atmosphere went sour and my mouth went dry. He shot me a un-emotional glance and walked onwards down the hill. _Why didn't he want to talk to me about it?_

I then rushed forward and stopped in his path to get his full attention. "Kai, you're not going anywhere until you start talking to me. I am trying to help you, not fight you." Slowly tears began to blur my view and I was trying my best to control my emotions.

 _But I'm only human, so I guess I shouldn't be ashamed of showing how I feel. And neither should you Kai!_

"Tyson, you will never understand how I feel." He paused and took a deep inhale. "So stop trying too."

I guess my water works are hitting a nerve – I could see that his feisty crimson eyes were softening and his body looked a little tense.

"I only asked you to tell me that you loved me. And I asked for a kiss Kai." I threw back at him with my heart pounding in my toned chest. "Normal couples give each other a kiss and show each other some affection…"

"Well I'm not normal then am I Tyson?! If you're that unhappy with the way I am then I don't blame you for leaving me."

And we are back to the defensive again~

"Kai Hiwatari, I would never leave you." I promised and reached out to hold his hand, except he snatched it from me. "I love the bones of you and worship the ground you walk on."

It suddenly went quiet between us and I deliberately kept the awkwardness there until Kai caved in. I knew he could do it, but he just chose to listen to that little poisonous voice in the back of his mind.

 _Does it make him feel weak or physically sick to show some emotion? Oh man, this guy is broken and it's hurting me just to witness this._

"I think a lot of you too Tyson." He finally muttered and lowered his head towards the ground.

 _I guess that's the most I'm going to get out of him isn't it?_

It was beautiful to watch the wind brush through his silky smooth blue hair. You could tell by the expression on his face that he was torn and confused.

"I just am not used to this." He then growled and rubbed his cheeks with his warm palms.

Slightly he smudged his face paint, but I don't think he gave a toss about that too be honest – a little smudge was the least of his concerns right now.

"Baby steps huh Kai?" I cracked a weak smile and wiped the tear that leaked from my right eye.

He nodded a yes in response but kept quiet.

"You know? I know that you will never tell me what's going on in your mind, but I will always be willing to learn what makes you comfortable and what doesn't to make you happy." I concluded and nodded with him. "Come on; let's go to Kenny's then."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is dedicated to my fiancée, how he puts up with my never ending list of barriers. I'm so lucky to have him despite how much of a mess I can be sometimes. But never forget that it's us broken people, who are the most reliable sometimes – **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S: I will update this whenever I can, but I am focusing on other stories at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untouchable  
Part 2 – He will touch you, but you can't touch him.**

Heavy gasps of pleasure left my dry mouth and I pushed my head further back into the pillow. This build up inside my body was so overpowering and the idea of Kai having me in his mouth was just adrenaline pumping.

"Uh!" I released my last groan and latched my fingers on to his brunette hair.

Harshly I shut my eyes then gave into the climax. My body was twitching so much that my upper half was almost lifting up me up from the mattress. I didn't want this to end, oh Kai!

My bodily fluid poured so much into his moist mouth and it felt exhilarating. Now I finally understand why people would get so addictive to this physical activity so easily.

Once I re-opened my mouth, I watched Kai wipe his mouth and shift to the edge of the bed. "Better?" He asked, sounding a little dry yet impressed.

 _Jeez, if I could make someone cum that quick, I'd be impressed with myself too. I'll let his ego off, just this once._

"Much, aw Kai I love you." I replied and reached out my hand to his toned arm, gently tugging at him to come towards me. "Let me satisfy you now."

Unexpectedly, he shoved my hand away and stood up from the bed. "I'm going for a shower." Kai explained and removed his black t-shirt to reveal all his toned stomach. He then carelessly dropped the clothing item on to the ground and walked over to my radiator to pick up my bath towel.

By now my body was screaming out for him once more. The thought of him being my lover was like a fantasy; sometimes it was hard to accept that this is reality. _How do I deserve this man?_

"Then we can finish where we left off right?" I asked and winked flirtatiously. "I want to please you Kai. This is all new to me don't forget."

"No, I'm fine."

He then walked out the bedroom and left me laying there like a stunned statue. I couldn't believe it! What the hell is going through that guy's head?! He can touch me, but I am not allowed to touch him without him looking so uncomfortable.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm a little drunk and the fire in my heart is vibrant tonight, so bear with me xD. If it's not the pills, it's the alcohol. Well, basically, it's my first day off from life in a long time, so I am trying to unwind. Mini Kai is sat beside me with wide eyes. Plus, being an adult sucks, so always keep that beyblade spirit alive in your heart. **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S – Yes, I am the Kai. Touch me and I will tell you to pick a window. Ask an ex friend of mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untouchable**  
 **Scenario 3** – _'Follow that role-model.'_

Stretching my toned arms up above my head, a confident grin spread across my dry lips. I'd just won another beyblade match against a youngster who was standing there with a gobsmacked reaction on his face.

"Why do people always act so shocked when they lose against the world champion?"

Little did I know that this sentence that had just left my mouth, was going to have a serious consequence.

"You cocky fucker." The older brother shouted at me and swung out his right fist into my face. "How dare you speak to my brother like that!"

Helplessly, I crashed down to the concrete floor and for a full 20 minutes, everything went black. In that time, all I could do was listen to what was happening around me. My body went into hibernation and I just couldn't find the energy to open my eyes.

I'm not one to admit stuff like this out loud, but holy cow that guy nearly knocked me out ( **tell no-one** ). Trust me; I will knock that guy out when I get back up… Just give me a moment. _Damn it~_

"HEY! He might be a confident guy, but that was no excuse to knock him out!" Max protested.

"Oh give it a rest Max. Tyson got his justice dessert." Kai snapped dryly. "He needed someone to bring him back down to Earth."

"You have got to be kidding me right?" Max replied, sounding shocked at our captain's response. "Tyson was just being himself…"

"I said give it a rest."

 _Thanks Kai! I love you too! Pft. Perhaps I should kick his ass too when I get back up~_

"Kai, I think this guy has knocked Tyson clean out." Rei stated in a serious tone. "I think we need to get him to a hospital immediately to avoid some serious damage."

"See, that is a real role-model to look up to Josh." The older boy stated to his brother who was sobbing like a little girl. "Follow Kai's steps in life, not Tyson's."

Out of nowhere, the sound of another body crashed down onto the floor.

"Holy shit." If Max swears in a sentence, you know something crazy is happening. "What is wrong with you people!?"

Someone then walked off the scene and the cry baby screamed even louder.

 **So….. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?**

"I think he's just killed him." Rei sighed and began to dial some numbers on his mobile phone. "I will call an ambulance and explain that they knocked each-other out."

"Why the hell did he do that!?" Kenny ran past me and straight to the other person. "This guy's nose is broken and he's almost bleeding out every hole in his face."

"Well, you know what he's like. Nobody is allowed to pick on Tyson except him." Rei was clearly dying to laugh there, but he held it in. The Drigger wielder then turned his attention to his mobile, "Yes, emergency, we need an ambulance at Bey-City Centre Park."

 _There's only one person I know who would be capable of doing that much damage without any sense of regret – Kai Hiwatari._

 _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Follow that role-model kids!~_

* * *

 **A/N:** This creation made me laugh so much whilst writing it! :D I hope it made you guys chuckle too! **Little A Granger~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untouchable  
Scenario 4: The Word 'Sorry'~**

 _'I know you're angry, but don't ever think that I never wanted to protect you from what happened.'_

"Don't you dare say it."

 _'Kai, I'm sorry.'_

"Boris would apologise to me over and over just like you did, mother."

 **BANG!**

I jumped out of my skin and stood up straight; no longer was I leaning against the bedroom door to check in on what caused Kai to become so sour over the past few days. After hearing that little phone call, everything suddenly made sense.

I never understood why Kai would emotionally destroy people when they would apologise to him. I personally thought it was just him feeding off the opponents weakness, but there is clearly more than meets the eye here.

 **Apologises mean nothing to him because he's heard it all before~**

Kai shut his own mother down; the women who I never knew existed until now. My heart throbbed heavily as I placed my hand onto the door handle. _Do I open the door and comfort him? Or leave him alone?_ – my mouth went dry and my muscles locked up.

 _Why am I so frightened to comfort my own lover? This isn't normal… This isn't like me…_

I felt so torn, until I heard the sound of Kai collapse down to the ground. That's when fate decided my next move for me. I darted into the room and braced myself for what was about to happen next.

Kai was on his knees with his head buried in his hands. I couldn't make out if he was crying or not, but I crouched down before him helplessly.

Without acknowledging it, tears filled my eyes and I started to pant heavily. Just as I went to open my mouth to mutter something, Kai beat me too it.

"Don't speak a word."

My lips immediately felt stitched up and I was on the edge of suffocating. Anxiously I reached out my hands to place them over his. It was a plea to offer Kai some support, but he really didn't want it this time.

The blue haired Russian slapped away my hands sharply and glared at me with his unsettled volcanic eyes. "Why aren't you training?" He snarled brutally and bounced his fists off the bedroom floor in temper.

 _Wow, he really is broken~_

"Because I wanted to check up on you." I muttered with my heart on my sleeve.

He wasn't interested; instead the Dranzer wielder just lowered his glare back down to his swollen fists and hissed.

 _There was no way I was going to watch this guy crumble in front of me, not now. He is the main man in my life and he always will be! He might not want to talk to me about his problems, but I can help him stay in control of his actions~_

"Look, fine. How about we both get this off our chests with a match? I think it would benefit you more than it would me Kai."

A surprising laugh left my captain's mouth, by now I didn't know where to put my face as the tension in the atmosphere took an unstable swing.

 _Is he on the edge?! What the hell!?_

"Meet me at the dome in an hour Tyson. I will destroy you."

"That's what I like to hear." I sighed in relief and placed my hands onto my knees tightly. "Just don't let this get the best of you Kai. I'm here for you."

Dominantly, Kai rose up from the floor and offered out a hand to pull me up with him too. "I know you are. Just don't ever apologise to me Tyson." I nodded to his request and blushed at the view of his muscles tensing.

"Right, see you in an hour."

 _Oh Kai, what am I going to do with you?  
I can't even love you without you rejecting it~_

* * *

 **A/N:** This scenario ripped me into pieces because it really happened to me. After all those years of living in denial, that one person finally approached me and apologised for the shit that she could have protected me from. For days I locked myself away to register what just happened – **Little A Granger~**

 **Inspired by: Madonna - Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Untouchable,  
Nothing matters as long as we are together.**

I could tell that this wasn't right from the minute Kai wasn't moaning. He didn't seem relaxed and I was getting softer with each thrust I was trying to satisfy him with. After all this build up, Kai just didn't seem to be enjoying our love-making moment.

So to end this awkward moment, I pulled out of him and leaned over his tensed body to check if he was okay. "Kai?" I muttered insecurely and released my hands from his hips.

 _Words couldn't describe the sight I was about to witness._

Kai rose up his hands to latch on to the bedframe and he pulled himself up. Seconds later, he stepped off the bed and he was covering his face with his t-shirt. The next thing I heard was a 'snuffling' sound, like a bunged up nose and sore throat.

 **He was crying?!**

My heart stopped beating and my eyes widened. "Kai, what's going on?" Without thinking, I rushed up from the bed and stepped my naked figure in front of him to stop him from running out of the bedroom.

 _No, not this time buddy, you're not going anywhere~_

"Tyson, don't…" He begged in a vulnerable tone.

This situation was suffocating me; I was struggling to breathe because my chest was locking up. Yet the only thing I could register was the fact that I had to comfort the poor guy. In a masculine gesture, I held out my arms and wrapped them around his shaking body.

Eagerly I pulled him closer and hugged him protectively. "Kai… I'm not here to hurt you." I whispered into his ear and gently placed my trembling lips onto his upper cheek.

"I know that." My captain removed his deep violet t-shirt and revealed his swollen face. "I didn't feel anything Tyson."

That sight alone broke my little heart; I'd never seen Kai in such a confused state. "Don't worry about it." I hushed and smiled in a weak tone to reassure him that everything was okay. "I kinda knew something was wrong, I felt it too. But it doesn't matter."

Gently he wriggled free out of my arms and his emotional crimson eyes looked up at me. He looked speechless and I could see that the inner child inside him was breaking down. It was hard for me to swallow all this emotion that was building up in my eyes. I had to remain strong for him, especially as this was probably our weakest moment as a couple.

"Look, Kai, I don't want you to feel pressured into all this." I took a deep breath and wiped the last tear that was rolling down his face. "I just you to be happy. Nothing else in the world matters to me when you are standing beside me. I love the bones of you."

Like sunlight breaking through dark clouds, that confused expression evaporated from Kai's face and he cracked a weak smirk. "You must be crazy Tyson." He commented and closed his eyes. Slowly he started to take deep breaths to regain his comfort.

It never ceased to amaze me how comfortable we were around each other, even before we were dating.

 _But oh man, he has the body of a God and it was so hard to keep my self-control. Fuck it, I'd happily not have sex again if it was to keep him around~_

The tension in the room then calmed and I chuckled at his cuteness. "Look, get dressed. I will take us out for some ice-cream. I think something sweet is in order to pick you back up." I winked and blushed when he placed his lips sweetly over mine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another sweet piece between the two. Guys, I'm not saying that Kai wouldn't love sex. I just think the past eventually would haunt him in the early days. At some point in our lives we experience some trauma that will change the way we look at the most simplest of things. I pity my fiancée for picking me out of the 6 billion people on this planet. I came with packaging that I thought was impossible to handle, but instead, over the years, he's helped me overcome them one step at a time. Therefore this whole story is dedicated to him, he's an angel despite that he drives me crazy. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters guys.**


	6. The Tests

**Untouchable  
The Tests~**

I honestly don't know where I stand anymore. Sometimes I want to grab the guy and shake him violently because he frustrates me so much. Then the next I just want to shut him up with a passionate kiss.

He's really a hard guy to read, especially as he looks so confused, angry and torn at the same time. One minute he is jealous and possessive over me, then the next he is telling me to 'get lost.'

Except, deep down, I know he doesn't mean anything abusive because when we argue and I look into his eyes, I can see that it breaks his heart to watch me cry. I know he loves me, I know he would jump in front of a bullet without thinking twice, but why must he be so uncontrollable!?

Kai clearly doesn't understand the 'new' emotions he's experiencing and this is a defense barrier that I am struggling to get my head around.

However, when times get really difficult, I begin to realise just how broken this guy is on the inside.

It's taken me a few weeks, but, I now understand why the lone-wolf pushes people away. It kills Kai to let people into his heart because it gives the other individual the power to snap him in to two. He's vulnerable and he hates that.

So I have concluded that Kai's greatest weakness in this life to let people into his frozen heart. He obviously can love you in his own little way, but he'll never say it. He just shows it with the small comments he makes:

 _'Who has upset you now?'_

 _'Get back up and show them what you're made of.'_

 _'Did you sleep well?'_

 _'I have cooked dinner.'_

 _'Put your seatbelt on.'_

The little things he does, oh man, it makes my knees go weak because I know that the bond we have is a once in a life time scenario. And if this relationship ever collapsed, nobody would give me the strength to carry on in this world like Kai does. He's just so unique and beautiful.

Sitting on the brow of the hill, the two of us would gaze at the stars. The night sky looked so calm tonight and there wasn't a hint of distraction in the atmosphere – no wind breezes, no clouds, no Diachi, no arguments and no pride.

It was just us having a heart to heart~

My head would be resting on his toned chest and my right leg would curl over his figure. His breathing would be deep and relaxed, yet his hands would be sealed around my body in a protective gesture.

It was such a beautiful moment in time and I seriously didn't want it to end.

We both aren't known for being 'soppy' but we had our moments.

"What would you do if I ever left, after you told me to leave." I would ask curiously.

"I would carry on and act like nothing had happened. But I would be dead on the inside."

I raised my head to gaze my widening eyes up at him and he suddenly looked so unsure with tears forming in his fierce eyes.

"Well, to make us even on this. I just want you to know that I would never ruin things on purpose either." I confessed with my throat narrowing drastically.

I wanted to cry too.

 _I loved him and nothing was going to change that~_

But just as I choked on air, Kai cracked a weak smile and sat up slightly so he could place a soft kiss onto my forehead.

"You deserve a lot more credit than you realise." He mumbled in a smooth whisper and pulled me into a tighter hug.

By now I was crying a river and I moped, "Oh, Kai I love you too!"

* * *

 **"If you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at the best."  
** Marilyn Monroe~

(But a huge thank you to **Phoenix09** for the encouragement)

 **Granger~**


End file.
